From Logan With Love
by AnonymousUniverse
Summary: As a child, Logan raised me as his own. He disappeared the summer of my fifteenth birthday, and I was left in the care of Charles Xavier. I'm grown now, and he's back in my life, but I can't help feeling more then just friendship towards him. PLEASE R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second attempt at an X-Men fanfic so don't be too disagreeable. This one is much better then my first. YOU MUST REVIEW! I need reviews as inspiration. Common ladies and gentlemen, help me out here!? I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

_"Goodbye my almost lover. Goodbye my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be. Farewell my lifless romance, my back is turned on you. I should have known you would bring me heartache, almost lovers always do."_ -**A Fine Frenzy, Almost Lover**

* * *

The nightmare shifted into overdrive. The room stopped shaking. My mind congested the visions, slowly and painfully. Silence. Everything twisted into black. I tried frantically to catch my balance on the tables' ledge. How long would it take for these visualizations to drain the life from me, to kill me? My breathing hitched as the table capsized under my weight. Cold ground came in contact with my face. The illumination disappeared.

"_The sun cast shadows off a grouping of trees nearby. A gentle breeze lay over the meadow, warming my skin. For once in my life, death did not frighten me. I lay in the emerald grass, letting its scent intoxicate me. Rays of sunlight beamed down and danced on my face, as if to tell me not to fear, that the final battle was won. _

_Death is peaceful. The clouds shimmered in the sky. The contentment and tranquility of such a place had never occurred to me. Heaven was never out of my reach but simply hidden in plain sight. I closed my eyes. Death is peaceful, but living, that's another thing in itself."_

A gust of bitter wind whipped me awake. My body shivered into slow convulsions. I clutched the covers tightly around me. Chills shot up my spine. I'd left the window open. Slowly, I forced myself upward and eased the window closed, locking it tightly. The cold air lingered. It enveloped my body, gnawing my skin. I glimpsed at the clock. Breakfast was long over.

There was a knock at the door. Quickly, I rushed over to my bed and wrapped the comforter around me.

"Julianne, sweetheart, are you alright in there?" Jean shifted from foot to foot. She must be worried sick. I never slept past noon.

"You know," I grumbled rubbing my eyes, "Sleeping late isn't a crime." Jean laughed. Not that it was very funny.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Scott's getting antsy." Crap. I'd forgotten all about the trip to Alkali Lake. No wonder Scott was excited. Every year the whole school drove up to the lake and had a campout, although it wouldn't be the same without Logan.

I coughed back the sobbing noise in my throat. He'd been gone almost four years now. He'd been my best friend. Through our differences we still managed to bond, even over the simplest of things.

Logan found me and brought me to Professor Xavier when I was thirteen years old, a blossoming youthful brunette with long legs and a happy-go-lucky attitude. You could say he coached me through my difficulties, my hardships. But to me, he was always more then that.

On my fifteenth birthday, Logan left. Disappeared with just a note saying he'd gone off to find where he came from. All that was left behind were his platinum dog tags. Of course, my heart was never fully right after that. You have to understand, I was just a kid in love. Yes, I'd been very smitten with him, but purely puppy love. Without thinking, I unhurriedly pushed Logan into the back of my memories.

I'll be nineteen tomorrow, a woman in heart and body. Jean is throwing a huge surprise party for me. To my sheer horror, the entire school's invited. That's why it's not really that much of a secret. News travels fast in those hallways.

I quickly showered and dressed for the trip. The sun was at its highest point in the sky when we set off for Alkali Lake. Sweat rested on my brow. The children were all thoroughly excited, as they should be. Somehow, Professor Xavier managed to make a deal with a traveling salesman who sold campers. Now, we are the proud owners of two 'Triple-Deluxe Mega Campers'. They really come in handy at times like these.

* * *

When we arrived back at the school that night, most of the children were dead asleep. They'd crashed on the drive home from all the excitement. The weather stayed vivid and sunlit the entire day, which was an additional benefit for us. Last year it rained and we came home early.

Gently, I picked up a little girl in the back seat, cradling her in my arms. How wonderful it would be to go back to this age. No worries. No hurting. No pain. She stirred in my arms but did not wake. After I had put her to bed, Scott, Jean, and I, did our best to carry all the small children to their dorms.

Once everyone was in bed for the night, Jean whispered, "Julianne, honey, go to bed. Everyone's fine. You should get some rest for your big day tomorrow." She kissed my forehead.

Jean and I had grown close these past years. She'd taken the place of the mother I never had, even though she was only a few years older then I was.

My body trudged up to bed. It had been a long day of hiking, singing and most of all laughing. I collapsed onto my bed. Warmth spread through me as I slipped under the covers. My family was my life now. And no one could take that away from me.

I drifted to sleep, without realizing what I'd just done. I'd made a promise, to my family. But I'd soon learn that it would be impossible to keep.

**

* * *

**

**I wanted the first chapter short and sweet. I wanted you to get to know Julianne's character. Her name is pronounced, Julie-Anne, for those of you who were confused. Please review and make my day. The next chapter should be coming soon; I'm almost done writing it. **

**Many thanks!**

**-Carolyn**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"_Two souls with but a single thought, Two hearts that beat as one_."**-****Friedrich Halm**

* * *

Rays of sunshine streamed through the window. They warmed my face. The sky outside was a baby blue filled with white glowing clouds. Unlike yesterday, the breeze was warm and pleasant, just like in my visions. What a beautiful day to turn nineteen.

It seemed like ages since I'd slept so well, without tossing or turning. I played with a lock of hair, spinning it around in my fingers. The beams of light continued down my arm, heating patches of skin in their path. Life had never felt so good.

I jumped out of bed wearing a smile. I combed my hair and let it rest on my shoulder, which I hadn't done since Logan left. He loved it down because of the shallow curls.

The window was wide open. The gentle wind was filling my room with natural aromas that made me feel at home. I walked to the window and peered out at the beauty that lay ahead. The driveway was barren except for a grey motorbike. Scott must have gone shopping.

I was headed towards Professor Xavier's office. He was home for the weekend and I needed to talk with him. We were discussing my visions before the Professor left for California in search of another mutant child. Hopefully his journey was successful. They usually were.

The door to his office was cracked and barley audible voices were talking inside. I leaned against the door to get a better listen.

"Why would you show up now?" Jean's gentle voice was angry. A feeling inside me wanted to comfort her, but held back under the circumstances. "Why would she want to see you, of all people?" A man grunted from within.

Professor Xavier cut in. "Jean, please, there is absolutely no reason to be upset. I was the one who sent him on the mission; he was, at the time, rather unwilling to go." There was a brief silence.

Scott's voice broke the blankness. "Why don't you come back tomorrow?" I heard the uneasiness in his words. "Let's not ruin her birthday."

Shock rang through me. Who would want to spoil such a perfect day? Why was _I _the topic of such a fierce conversation?

A deep guttural voice spoke up. "I have the right to see her." The man growled, "Dammit Jean, did you every once think that maybe she'd like to see me too?"

My mind ran a blank. My hands involuntarily clutched the dog tags that hung from my neck. How long had I waited for this? How long had I cried myself to sleep, praying he'd come back safely. And now they wanted him to _wait_ to see me? They couldn't. I needed to see that he was safe, to hold him in my arms. _My_ Logan was home. And he was right… I couldn't wait to see him too.

I planned at that very moment, to burst through the door, but self-consciousness stopped me dead in my tracks. What if he didn't remember me? What if _I_ didn't remember him? So many times I'd fantasized our reunion. I pushed an ear closer to the door.

"Logan, you wouldn't even recognize Julie if you saw her!" Jean sounded on the verge of tears. Someone moved in the room and the floorboards creaked.

"I'm sorry Logan," Scott mumbled, "I'm not going to let you see her, at least not until tomorrow." Anger filled my body. What right did they have? What did they think I was some prize possession to be won? I couldn't hold back much longer. My body was already urging me forward.

The sudden singe of metal being pushed through flesh made me shiver. Obviously Logan didn't like their answer. Professor Xavier sighed, "It looks like you won't be needing those claws after all," The Professor laughed. "It seems she's already managed to find you." The door creaked open and a new burst of light entered my eyes.

There stood Logan, as beautiful as he'd always been to me. Time had not ravished him as it did me. I'd grown at least two feet during his absence. To my relief he hadn't changed a bit, in both his looks and attitude.

We just stared at one another. So overcome by different feelings. I hadn't expected to be so overwhelmed. I ran at him and he held me in his arms, hiding me from the rest of the world. It was like he'd never left. Different emotions were taking hold of me. My mind was unstable.

I pushed away from him. Fury soon filled my bones. Resentment ran through me, clean and strong. Why hadn't he called? Why hadn't he written that he was safe and all right? He really hadn't cared about me? Jean was right. Logan stood there looking confused. My body couldn't contain all this rage and passion at once, so I let it out in the only way possible.

I punched him.

**

* * *

**

**Promise me you will review. They really make my day! Next chapter will be arriving soon enough. Keep reading!**

**-Carolyn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok people. My goal is to have at least 20 reviews by June 3rd 2009! It only takes a minute to review. PLEASE. Help me reach my goal. It would mean the world to me.**

* * *

_"When someone leaves you, feelings change. But when they walk back into your life, you try to pick up where you left off. Even when it's hard._"**-Elizabeth Bennings**

* * *

Before I knew it, my fist came in contact with his jaw. I hadn't expected it to be so hard. Screams filled the room as I clutched my hand to my chest. Logan tried to help, but I pushed him away. Tears streaked down my face. This wasn't the way I planned it to happen. I'd never meant to hurt anyone.

Soon, I was laughing and crying at the same time. Scott and Jean were by my side. Logan looked both hurt and puzzled. "She's hysterical," said Professor Xavier. Everyone just eyed me with quizzical looks. "You weren't kidding," mumbled Logan.

Somehow they managed to pull me to my feet. I'd calmed down by the time they brought me a glass of water.

"Julie, honey, do you want to lie down?" Jean looked concerned. Scott put his arm around her waist. Logan stared at the floor.

"No, I'm fine now," Jean questioned me with her eyes, "Really, I am." It took a few minutes to persuade her that I wasn't crazy before she let me relax.

"Logan," I whispered. He turned his head up to face me. "It's great to have you home." He smiled. And it was the truth, for I deeply meant it.

* * *

The weekend, and my birthday, passed by in a flash. Logan was the talk of the school. Professor Xavier needed him that weekend, so we hadn't had a chance to talk yet, other then our reunion that had gone horribly amiss. That was all due to me, and my lack of self-control.

Breakfast was always held promptly at ten 'o'clock. That morning, I'd overslept yet again and missed it completely. My stomach rumbled as I slumped into the kitchen with sleep still clouding my eyes. Surprisingly, Logan was at the table wolfing down a plate of eggs.

"Hungry much?" I yawned, still half asleep. He turned in his seat to take in my lack of daytime clothes. Logan grinned.

"Tired much?" He retorted, turning back to his breakfast. I yawned again. If I continued to miss breakfast, my bones would disintegrate. I was skinny enough as it is.

Gently, I leaned against the countertop, watching him eat. When he'd finished, he brought his plate to the sink. Holding up a dish of gross looking eggs he laughed, "Can I offer you some cold eggs?" I laughed along with him. "You could use some meat on those bones." Beneath the joking he sounded concerned.

"Since when did you get to be such a concerned parental figure?" I teased. "You're starting to sound like Jean." Logan scowled.

"Common kid, I'm just trying to look out for you." He play punched my shoulder. This reminded me of when we used to wrestle. Of course, like the gentlemen he was, Logan would always let me win. And most of all he kept his profanity low key.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." I grabbed his plate and began washing it in the sink. Logan just watched me, eyeing my every move.

Finally he spoke up. "You've really grown up Julie; I'd be the first to admit it." My cheeks blushed a dark red. I'd never taken well to compliments. Especially not from Logan.

"Oh, shut up Logan. I like you better when you're drunk." Again, he laughed, easing the tension bit by bit. The atmosphere became more comfortable. Logan was an easy person to joke around with.

"Soo," I mumbled almost incoherently, "What have you been up to these past years?" It was a pretty straight forward question. Logan furrowed his brow. Now was probably not the time for such a question.

The room lost its sense of ease. "I bet you met a good deal of…" I trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

"A good deal of what?" He chuckled from behind my back. He was closing in on me. "Women?" Logan muttered as he inched closer. "Was that what you were going to say?"

I stood motionless next to the sink. He continued on. "Of course, when you're away from you friends and family for so long, it's not a sin to want some company." My face turned a crimson shade of red.

I shook my head in defiance. "I was _going_ to say _people_." Logan backed away and picked up a dish. He began washing it.

* * *

That evening, when everyone was asleep, I crept downstairs to the library. Books were another passion of mine. When I found it hard to fall asleep, they always seemed to help. I picked out a childhood favorite, "**Jane Eyre**."

The library was beautiful at night. Its glass windows were lit with moonlight. How oddly peaceful. My nightgown, and old t-shirt of Logan's, wasn't suitable for the cold breezes that swept in and out of the windows. I involuntarily shivered.

Goosebumps paraded my arms, as the chilly breeze lingered. My eyesight began to blur. The room around me spun in all different directions. This wasn't the best time to have one of my visions. By the time I'd lost my eyesight, my body was on the floor. The vision began as it always did.

"_Brightness decorated the meadow._ _Again, a warmth evaded my body. I glanced around the grazing land, and this time, I was not alone. Logan sat next to me, peering through my soul, like a dream. Our gazes met and reactions mixed. He moved closer to me. _

_Although the sun shone down upon us, I felt suddenly cold, as if the light refused to warm me. Logan took my hand. Overpowering emotions comforted my heart. He leaned over gently, and placed a kiss on my cheek. I held as still as a rock, fearing he would vanish. _

_Suddenly, the sky turned grey and bleak. Angry clouds controlled the sky. Logan's hand was ripped from mine. He disappeared from sight. The enraged sky threw gusts of wind. I wasn't safe. I was alone."_

The vision ended almost as soon as it had arrived. Chills ran through my spine. I ached for comfort. A gentle wind swept across my cheek. Tears flowed over my face. I didn't want the revelation to be true.

One thing I knew was true. Logan wasn't safe. I wasn't safe. We were in great danger. And I had no way of controlling it.

* * *

**Review, review, review. Please. If you want the next chapter, I need at least 20 reviews. Hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful week.**

**-Carolyn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I realize how short this chapter is, but I had to squeeze in a bit of Logan/Julianne fluff. I took great enjoyment in writing this chapter. The next one will be considerably longer and more serious. Please tell me what you think and if you want more fluff or more...whatever! Please review! Thank you to those who have reviewed so far! But...I really want to get 30 reviews! See you at the bottom.**

* * *

_"When someone you love _says "I hate you," They're really saying something else"-**Martha Genert**

* * *

"Checkmate."

"You're lying."

"Look!"

"Shit."

"Logan!"

We sat across from each other on the floor, intent with our prolonged game of chess. This was the usual outcome. I would win, he would whine, and then we'd laugh.

"You learned all your expertise from me kid." Logan shot me a look of empathy.

"That's funny," I teased, "I never pictured the jealous type." He pinched me.

"Ouch!" I tried not to smile, "But then again, you were always jealous of Scott and Jean…"

That was the last straw. Logan lunged across the table and began tickling me. My body shook with laughter.

"Admit it!" I cried, as he tickled my ribcage.

He stopped for a moment so that I could catch my breath.

"Admit what?" He chuckled, "That you're an asshole or that you suck at chess?"

This time, I was the one that jumped at him. Logan leniently dodged my attack with ease. He plopped down on the couch and rested his feet on the nearest coffee table.

I brushed the hair from my face and sat down next to him.

"You know what?" I said, laying my head on his shoulder in complete comfort.

Logan wrapped his arm around me.

"What?"

I peeked up at him. As innocently as possible, I whispered into his ear. "I may be an asshole, but I don't suck at chess."

With that, I set off to bed, eager to take a long, hot, shower.

* * *

A loud bang on the door awoke me from my restless sleep.

"What!" I moaned grumpily.

Without warning, Logan burst into the room, fully dressed and ready for the day. I jumped in surprise, tightly clutching the covers to my half-naked body.

"What are you doing?" I screeched as he sat on the edge of my bed, tugging at the comforter which surrounded me.

"Trying to get you up off your ass," He frowned, "That's what I'm doing."

I scowled. It was barley half past eight.

I groaned unhappily, pulling the sheets back over my head. "Come back at ten."

Logan grunted. "Fine, you give me no choice."

He grabbed me and flung me headfirst over his shoulder.

"Logan!" I screamed, pounding unmercifully on his back. "LET ME DOWN!"

He made his way out of my bedroom and down the stairs, all the while; I was begged him to release me.

Once we reached the backyard, I had resorted to kicking rather then just begging and yelling. But Logan held a grip of steel.

"Logan," I huffed, "If you don't put me down right now, I will hate you for the rest of eternity…and I'll never talk to you again…ever!"

I heard him chuckle at my sincerity. "All right then, as you wish."

Through all my squirming, I hadn't noticed just how close to the pool we had come. With practically no effort on his part, Logan tossed me into the pool, bed sheets and all.

"LOGAN!" My shrieks echoed through the school grounds. "YOU ARE SUCH A-A FUCKING ASSHEAD!"

"Now, now," said Logan grinning, "Watch your language."

I was to angry to even respond as I flailed around like a fool, trying to get out of the freezing water.

As I stomped off I heard him yell, "The Professor wants to see you in his office."

An eternity seemed like a long time not to talk to a person, but with Logan, it would be a piece of cake... or so I thought.

**

* * *

**

**Blah, Blah, Blah, you know the drill. REVIEW, GOSH, IT ONLY TAKES A SECOND!**

**-Carolyn**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is more about Logan and Julie's past. I got this idea from a reviewer named 'Sarah', thanks for the wonderful idea! I hope you enjoy it. REVIEW and the chapter will come faster. See you darlings at the bottom.**

* * *

_"Be afraid of the untouchable, but don't fear the unreachable"_-**Lacy Nerverm**

* * *

I knocked on Professor Xavier's door, glad to be out of my water-logged clothes. Angry didn't even cover how affronted I was with Logan. He'd better watch his step from now on.

_Come in _invoked the professor. Everyone was used to his manner of telepathy. It had become second nature to me.

His office was vivid with two large rectangular windows on either end. In the center sat a desk made of solid oak.

"Julianne," said the professor beaming, "How are you this morning?"

I shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably in the doorway. "I'm… fine, and how are you?"

He caught on right away, as I knew he would. "And how are things with you and Logan?" An awkward silence spread violently through the room. I was very wearisome of this certaintopic.

"Well professor," I faked a smile, "I'm sure you know more about how thing are going then I." He grinned again, wrinkles appearing on his gentle face as he did so.

"You're a smart girl, Julianne." His words affected me more so then I'd planned. The truth was, that I was so incredibly un-smart, it showed at times.

I brushed back a piece of auburn hair that had fallen out of my ponytail. "Well," Professor Xavier articulated, folding his hands on the desk, "I just wondered if you'd like to accompany me on one of my special trips next weekend. I've invited Logan and Scott along and decided it would be informative to bring on a new face."

He waited patiently for my reply. Of course, a new adventure was always a thrill, but Logan would be tagging along. I'd have to do my best to ignore him to the fullest extent, if possible.

"Of course," I stuttered, "It would be my pleasure." Professor Xavier smiled, his eyes twinkling in the glimmer of the lights.

* * *

That night, it was not a vision that haunted me, but my unforgotten past. As much as I tossed and turned, I could not halt the nightmare.

"_I lay on the bed, face down in the heavy sheets. They smelled of smoke. A women's voice broke the immediate silence. "You filthy, good-for-nothing little brat, how many times have I warned you to stay away from the neighbors?"_

_I remained silent. "Answer me!" shrieked the women, slapping me with full force across the cheek. Tears stung me eyes. _

"_You're fucking stupid, that's all you are…fuckin' stupid." The women grabbed me by the hair, and pulled me roughly off the bed. Though I screamed for help, all she did was laugh at my agony. _

_She dragged me through the doorway and left me sobbing on her porch. "Stay out!" she screamed, "And don't you dare come back, or I'll really take a belt to you." She slammed the door behind her. _

"_It was the alcohol that was the demon" she'd once told me. It consumed her fully at times, forcing her to rant and rave all over the place. I'd hide in the attic and sometimes under the bed. She never deserved a daughter like me. And I never did anything to deserve a mother like her._

_What was once my home lay behind me, as I began walking away. Dirty and without shoes, I made the journey to the nearest town. Most of the time, I'd beg for money. I slept in dumpsters and under trees alongside the highway. That's where Logan found me. _

_I awoke one night to the sound of rustling feet outside the dumpster in which I slept. Quietly, I peeked over the ledge. There, lay a huge man with more muscle then I'd seen in a lifetime. His hair was messy and unruly. He seemed sort of unsure on his feet at the time, so I jumped out to help him, even though he seemed frightening. _

"_Sir," I called to him, "Do you need some help?" As I moved closer I noticed his nose was bleeding. When I approached him, the nose bleed had disappeared and he moved more swiftly on his feet. It was like magic._

"_You know kid," the man spoke hoarsely; "You really shouldn't talk to strangers." He combed his finger through his tangled hair, still a bit unsure of himself. He looked around the parking lot._

"_What are you doing out here by yourself?" The man questioned. I was uncertain whether or not he was trustworthy, but he did seem like an outcast, same as I was, so I told him my story. To my surprise, he listened with a complete intensity that made me feel more comfortable._

_When I'd finished, he stood against his pickup truck, silent for a few moments. "So," he alleged, "It seems like you're in need of a ride." I nodded. "And," he smiled, "It seems like I'm about to take on a runaway." I stared motionless at him for a moment, my eyes searching. "Kid," he continued, "I'm not sure if this is legal, but, what the hell, hop in."_

_From there on we drove through different towns and became closer. He said that his name was Logan, and that he didn't like kids. He told me things that I swore to keep secret until the day I die. We got along well, as long as he didn't smoke while I was around. I let off a lot of steam when he was around and Logan constantly paid close attention. _

_Always the fatherly figure I'd never had. I loved him more and more each day. He wasn't good with his emotions so we kept our distances. Our differences kept us together, kept us strong."_

I awoke from the dream, beads of sweat rolled down my cheeks. It wasn't until a moment later I realized it wasn't sweat, it was tears. Silently, I crawled out of bed, making my way to the place I felt most comfortable, then, and now.

Logan always left his door open, so I slipped into the room. His deep breathing surrounded me. I contently watched him sleep, just as I used to. He was so beautiful and peaceful, that it hurt to watch, knowing I could never have him.

When morning neared, I moved, like a ghost, out of his room. He would never realize I'd come. That thought made me sad, in way I'd never felt before. How could I hold back the inevitable?

I was in love with Logan. I'd been wanting to admit it for so long, that my heart felt like a heavy load had been lifted. I wanted him, more then anything else in the world.

**Wow, this was one heavy chapter! Please review, as always; tell me your opinion and ideas for the next installment! The more reviews, the more I want to write.**

**-Carolyn**


	6. Chapter 6

**This, in my opinion, is the best chapter I've ever written. The next chapter will be full of extra special surprises. REVIEW come on people I need at least 40 reviews. Thank you guys so much for the support already. I think you'll find this chapter very... enjoyable. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

_"Love is a secret that only lovers discover."_**-Anna Knowl**

* * *

That night, again, sleep refused to take hold of me. I snuck out of bed in complete silence and grabbed a towel from my bureau. The air outside was warm and humid, the perfect night for a swim.

When I reached the pool, as I'd hoped, it was abandoned. I stripped off my clothes and threw them into a neat pile by the pool's side.

I slid into the lukewarm water. It felt pleasant against my bare skin. My body tingled as I dove down into the deeper end.

The moon cast shadows on the swimming pool. I rose from the depths and looked around. It may sound ridiculous, but it was almost as if someone was watching me. Shivers ran up and down my spine.

My time in the water was short-lived. My mind started over-reacting so I cut the swim short.

At a snail's pace, I climbed up the ladder and out of the gleaming water. My towel lay, untouched, in the exact spot I'd left it. I picked it up and swathed it under my arms, holding it stiffly.

Without warning, my body began shaking, as a vision came on, hard and strong. This time, I didn't fight it, not that there was a choice.

"_Blankness revealed itself. No one could run. I couldn't defend myself. Hope was lost as I let down my defense. I took a final breath._

_But there he was. Logan gradually walked towards me. Step by step, inch by inch. I tried to run to him, but was locked in a way I couldn't comprehend. _

_He leaned towards me, his warm breath sweeping across my face. A feel of relief rushed through my body. His hands rested on my neck. I moved closer._

_Suddenly, his grip tightened on my neck until it hurt. I begged him to stop. He all but ignored me. My breathing became shallow. I was choking. _

"_Julie." Logan whispered as his hands constricted tighter around my neck. I was dieing. This was real._

"_Julie."_

"Julie," Logan was at my side, fear filling the void in his eyes. My eyes flew open in horror. I tried desperately to digest what had just occurred.

"Dammit Julie, you scared the shit out of me." I managed to cough up a laugh. Logan frowned back, still looking worried.

"Logan," I replied, sitting up and clutching the towel that had stayed firmly around my chest, "You're such a pussycat." It was his turn to laugh, but then he turned solemn once again.

I groaned. My hand flew up to a sore spot on my head. I must have hit it when I fell. He watched me in dismay.

I felt dizzy and had to lie back down on the grass. Logan rubbed my head, tenderly and unsurely. After a moment, he broke the silence, "Common, let's get you inside."

With ease, he lifted me up into his arms. I draped my arms around his neck. We both kept quiet, enjoying the walk back up to the school.

To my surprise, he walked past the girls dorm, and over to the teachers rooms. All the while, my stomach attained several angry butterflies.

When we reached his room, Logan opened the door, warily making sure not to drop me. Bit by bit, he walked across the room and gently laid me on his bed. The comforter smelled of musk and shaving cream. It smelled like Logan, and I loved it.

He swiftly moved backwards to the door and kicked it shut. I shut my eyes, wanting to ingrain this moment in my memories forever.

Logan then opened his drawer and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and a holey white t-shirt. He handed them to me, "Put these on, you'll be more comfortable."

I sat up. Logan seemed uncomfortable. "I'll just…" he mumbled, turning towards the door so I could change.

"Don't," I jumbled hoarsely, grasping his hand. "I-I- um, just, you know, turn around." He did as I commanded.

My cheeks turned scarlet as I pulled the towel off, staring at his back. I hastily pulled on the clothes he'd given me.

When I'd finished, I sat back down on the bed. "Uh, I'm done." Logan turned and sat down next to me.

"You look tired," He smiled, "You should get some sleep. You're going to feel like complete shit in the morning."

I smiled back, "Thank you." I took his hand in mine, "For the clothes." He nodded.

Logan watched me leisurely get under the covers and adjust myself into a good sleeping position. After a moment, he cautiously lay down beside me. How different this felt. But it was a good different.

"Logan," I whispered, "Can you put your arms around me again?" He did as I'd asked.

Within minutes I was asleep.

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night, shaken and terrified. Bad dreams aren't real, but they sure as hell felt real.

I woke up Logan with the sounds of my heavy breathing. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, trying to comfort me. "It was only a dream sweetheart." He stroked my cheek. My stomach over turned at his touch.

I reached upwards to brush my fingers lightly across his jaw-bone. "Logan..." I gasped, for that was all I had to say.

His lips crashed down on mine, immediatley, my fear vanished. Our tognues danced in a joyous reunion. His hands were everywhere, pulling me closer.

I had to break away to catch my breath, while he continued down my neck. "Logan," I moaned. He kisses became more passionate as they moved lower, down my body.

He pulled me on top of him, while I hitched my legs around his waist. My fingers scraped against his scalp, but he seemed to enjoy it.

His hands slipped up my shirt. I kissed the nitch of his neck, egging him on.

He took off his shirt and pulled me even closer then before. My hands skimmed down his chest, eagerly. I kissed lightly down to his belly-button.

"Julie." He brought my face back up to his. He kissed every inch of it.

I wanted to make this last forever.

Looking into my eyes, he whispered, "I want you Julie, I want you _so_ much." His words struck a yearning in my heart.

I pulled my shirt off and let him explore. With questioning eyes he asked for more, and I nodded.

He unhooked my bra, making me shiver with delight. He lips softly sucking and kissing on my breasts. "More," I pleaded. Logan was more then happy to imply.

All of the sudden, Jean burst through the door, her face as red as the anger that was present in her features.

Logan and I jumped apart. He covered me with a blanket. "Jean, what are you _doing_?" I mumbled, too embarassed to go on.

She was more then angry, she was dead and gone.

"Get AWAY from her," Jean screamed, throwing her rage at Logan.

"STOP IT JEAN," I yelled. She turned to face me, her eyes hurt and horrified. Never had I raised my voice at Jean, never.

Scott, who heard the commotion, ran into the room, still half asleep. It only took him a second to realize what'd happened, for soon, he was as red as Jean.

"I'm going to kill you," growled Scott, moving in on Logan.

"Scott!" I fought back.

Scott winced but took control of himself. "Stay out of this," he snarled, pointing a shaky finger in my direction.

Logan rose from the bed. I grabbed him by the arm, trying to pull him back, but he shook me off.

"It's my fault," said Logan, regret nowhere in his voice. "But," he continued, "Juile's old enough to make her own decisions. She doesn't need you two making them for her."

Scott looked about ready to punch him.

"I want you to stay away from her," shouted Jean, still obviously enraged. Logan scowled.

I pulled my t-shirt back on and stood up. "You can't tell me who I can or cannot love." There was no sign of backing down.

I moved to Logan's side and took his hand. "I love him, Jean. I love him like you love Scott."

Jean shook her head, "You're too young to know what love is."

"Jean...please." I attempted to plead with her. She refused to listen.

Scott grasped my hand and started pulling me away from Logan.

"Get off her!" roared Logan, his metallic claws bursting through his knuckles.

"No Logan," I sobbed. "Don't."

He stopped and stared at me. I cried even harder, tears pouring down my cheeks. Logan looked so hurt, that I wanted to run to him.

"Don't you ever touch her again," said Jean solemnly.

I couldn't take it any longer. My head was going to explode.

"It's not Logan's fault...its mine." I yelled at her, no longer able to contain myslef. "I would have, without a doubt, made love with him if you hadn't stopped us. Don't you dare tell me what to do. I'm not a child anymore. I love him and there is NOTHING you can do about it!" I hadn't meant to go that far.

Jean slapped me straight across the face. It stung with pain that I'd never felt before.

* * *

**This is, undoubtly, the best chapter I've written so far. It has so much depth. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**-Carolyn**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

_"Some men can make you feel special, while others can make you feel wanted. But it's a real man who can make you feel loved."_**- Melody Gaynor**

* * *

I ran from the room, face down, fresh tears present on my face. For a moment, I was reminded of what it had been like to be hit, beaten. Jean would apologize, that I knew, but the pain was still evident. It hurt worse to think about. I'd just left behind a love, childish though it may seem, but strong. I now had a reason for being, and it had been scorned from my sight.

I walked to my bedroom, trying to control the emotions that wouldn't leave. Still sobbing, I flung myself down on the bed. Hate was a passionate feeling, both obsecure and indeniable. If it were not for Jean, Logan and I would have made passionate love to one another. She couldn't comprehend how much that would have saved me. I needed Logan like I needed air to breathe.

During Logan's absence, I cut myself off from a normal life. When he returned, spring had come back once again. My life was no longer a void, never ceasing or stopping. No, my life had changed, and unregretably for the better.

I banged a fist on the matress, anger clouding my eyes. I didn't want to hate Jean, nor did I want to hurt her. But there came a point in my life were I need to take the wheel. She wanted to protect me; therfore, she had to hurt me. My heart-ached for different reasons, some made sense, others did not.

If Jean thought for a moment I'd avoid Logan, she bet her money wrong. How could she be so absurdly stupid. She was too set in her ways to see the truth. Logan wouldn't listen either, he'd come to me. Sooner or later, we'd be together again.

* * *

The week came and went, passing faster then imaginable. I stayed, confined in my room, refusing to speak to Jean. Scott tried, also, to reason with me, but I'd past the point of right judgement. Not once had Logan tried, at all, to contact me.

That day, evening had past and night arrived. I took a long, steamy, shower and combed out the knots in my hair. Images of the Logan invaded my mind without permission. I sighed.

An irritating tapping noise distracted me from thought. I shut off the water and changed into a soft, pale night-gown. My room was still barron, as expected. I lay down on the sheets, humming an unfirmilar tune.

The tapping sound picked up again, louder, this time, then before. I followed it over to my window. There, below my window, stood Logan, gently tossing rocks. A true smile spread full-out across my face. I unlocked the window, dodging a pebble before it hit me.

Logan grinned and began scaling the ivy vines that enveloped the school's walls. "Be careful!" I said a bit too loudly, forgetting to keep my voice down. Excited didn't even cover how eager I was to see him.

Finally he reached my open window and soundlessly climbed through. I reached out for him and he pulled me into his arms, planting butterfly kisses on my head.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered, running his fingers through my wet hair. I buried my face in his chest. Why would he ask a question to which the answer was irrelavent.

"More then you know." My answer didn't seem to surprise him. He already knew my heart belonged to him.

We lay down together on my bed, wrapped tightly in an embrace. I delicatley stroked his lips and they parted beneath my fingers. My breathing hieghtened as he skimmed his hand softly down my thigh.

"What do you have on under this?" He asked, tugging at the white, fragile material that covered me. It took a minute to gather my words, for they always ran away in his prescence.

"Nothing," I stuttered. He hissed at my response, trying to give me time.

"You know what I want to do to you?" Logan smiled, inching up my night-gown the tiniest bit. I was too dizzy to answer.

He continued, " First, I want to pull off your night-gown," he tugged at it, "After that, I'll kiss every part of you." He kissed my forehead. "And then, we'll make long, passionate love together."

He pulled me closer, "And then I want to fall asleep holding you in my arms."

"The why don't you?" I challenged, throwing my arms around his neck in an inescapable snare. Logan rubbed my shoulders, warming the patches of skin he touched.

"Because I love you." he replyed. This confused me. He brought my mouth to his, letting his tongue lightly trace my lips.

I took his hand and brought it down to my inner thigh. "Can you rub here again?" He grinned, his finger making circular patterns on my skin.

Without thinking, I spread my legs wider apart, giving him more places to rub. After a minute, he stopped. I glanced up at him.

Logan's teeth were clenched and his eyes were on fire. "Julie, your not making this control thing any easier."

"Oops!" I laughed nervously. I closed my legs and straightened out my night-gown.

Logan frowned, "You don't have to cover yourself up, that much." He pushed my night-gown back up so that my thighs were still visible.

He took off his shirt and sucked on my neck, letting me relax. I played with his hair, twisting it around in my fingers.

As Logan wanted, he fell asleep holding me.

* * *

**Boy is this a steamy chapter, I was getting all sweaty just writing it, ha. As always, review. More coming soon. I need your feedback.**

**-Carolyn**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Please people, review! I need at least 45 reviews! Thats all I ask for. I'm begging you to stick with me, and a big thanks for those who have done so far. ALL MY LOVE! See you at the bottom ;D**

* * *

_"We are young. Heartache and heartache we stand. No promises no demands. Love is a battlefield."- Pat Benetar_

* * *

I woke up the next morning, with a new attitude. Happiness flowed through my vains. This was what I'd needed all along. Logan's arms were still gently, wrapped around me. Life couldn't get much better. The clock read half past nine. He'd have to leave soon, but I wouldn't let that put a damper on my mood.

"Logan," I kissed his cheek, "Logan you have to go now." I ran my fingers through his knotty hair. He stirred and rolled over. _Great_, my man was a heavy sleeper.

"Logan, common," My hand nudged his shoulder. "Alright then," I whispered in his ear, "Looks like I'll be taking a shower all by myself this morning." He darted up and pulled me onto his lap.

"Was that a joke," he grumbled, voice still heavy with sleep.

I smiled, "Not if you don't want it to be..."

Logan looked torn between the right thing, and what he wanted. He brought my hand to his mouth, kissing my palm.

"I'd better go," he sighed, tasting my lips once more and then climbing back out the window. I couldn't watch him go.

Last night had been so perfect but confusing at the same time. Inexperience was my only flaw, but hopefully, that hadn't showed. The way he touched me made...so much sense. We were perfect for each other, different, but the same.

A shower seemed like a pretty good idea, so I undressed and scampered off to the bathroom. Before I could hit the shower, I took sight of myself in the mirror. There, noticably on my neck, was a hicky the size of a golfball. Oh boy, Logan was a dead man.

After the shower, I pulled on denim shorts, a t-shirt and a black scarf. It was almost 90 degrees outside and I was wearing a freaking scarf.

* * *

"A hicky Logan, really?" I smacked his arm. "I'm not in eighth grade anymore."

His defense class had just finished for the day. When I walked into the auditorium, he was cleaning up.

"Baby," He grinned, "A hicky is the least of your troubles."

As I turned to walk away, Logan came up from behind and pinched my ass. I swatted his hands away playfully.

"Ok," I retorted, turning to face him, "Maybe tonight I'll give you one, seeing as you like them so much."

He smirked, "About tonight... its friday and I usually go out."

"And..." I prodded.

Logan put an arm around my waist. "And," he retorted, "I wanted to know if you and your skinny little ass wanted to join me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Like a date?"

"If thats what you want." He brushed his lips against mine.

All my thoughts stopped, as did my breathing. I hated getting all clamy when he touched me, it ruined the whole _romance _thing.

"But," I smirked, breaking from our embrace, "How do you plan on taking me with you?" Jean would surely dissaprove. We both knew that if she caught us, that would be the end of it.

Logan scratched the back of his neck, deep in thought. "Well," He grunted, "There's always the back door..."

* * *

"Shut up and stop fidgeting!" Jubilee shouted. Yuck, I looked like a complete slut.

"This dress makes me look like a whore," I groaned grumpily. Jubilee put her hands on her hips, studying her masterpiece.

"No honey, that dress makes you look hot." She smiled to herself. Logan would be here any minute now. To our advantage, Jean and Scott had gone out for the night, and I had a feeling it wasn't a coincidence.

"Jubilee, I can't even walk in these heels!" I wobbled but kept my balance. "I'll fall and kill myself before Logan even gets here."

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Seriously Julie, the instant he sees you, he'll wish he was in your pants." That made me giggle. Logan belonged in my pants. My body was his property now. _Mmmm_ that sounded nice.

"Just remember, don't turn on the heat too early or it'll ruin your dress." Worrying about a dress wasn't on my to-do list tonight.

There was a knock at the door.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit_, _calm down or you'll sound like an idiot_. For a moment, I planned on making a run for it. Jubilee sensed my uneasiness and kindly opened the door for me.

I sighed in relief. It was only Rogue. "Damn girl," Rogue pranced across the room and bear-hugged me. "Don't you look sexy tonight."

I returned the hug, "Thanks sweetheart, its nice to see you." Rogue took a seat on my bed, followed by Jubilee.

"He's a little late," Jubilee implied, trying not to make it sound important. Rogue motioned for me to sit down.

"Can I ask you something personal?" She solicited, grabbing my hand and pulling me down next to her.

"Shoot." What's the worst she could come up with?

"Does it hurt to have sex your first time?" My face turned red, as did Rogue's. "Just…you know, for future reference, because Bobby and I were thinking…"

Jubilee and I doubled up in laughter, Rogue soon joined us. I felt awkward enough that I truly had no experience, other then with flirting and kissing. My information wouldn't be useful. Truly," I grinned, gasping for air, "I wouldn't know."

Rogue gaped at me. "You mean, Logan hasn't…"

"Not yet." I cut her off. They both looked at loss for words. "Of course we've gotten close but, still a no-go." Empty silence corrupted our conversation.

"Well," Jubilee smirked, "Either Logan's become a total douche or he's running late." It was long past ten.

All three of us occupied the time by reading magazines and telling stories. There was so much to catch up on. Rogue and Bobby were going steady, and I was happy for her, Rogue deserved the best. I also learned that Ororo found a condom in one of the school's many classrooms. Turns out it was Johnny's.

Pretty soon, it was almost mid-night. Rogue wrapped an arm around me. "I'm sure he didn't mean to forget."

Jubilee cussed under her breath, "That dickhead, I can't believe he just stood you up. What a complete…" She went off on him like wildfire, using every curse word imaginable.

Maybe something happened. What if he was hurt? "It's alright," I spoke calmly; "Something probably just came up."

Jubilee frowned. "Something more important then you? Honey, if he wants to make this work, missing dates isn't going to help." Rogue nodded in agreement.

"Do you want us to stay with you? It's been awhile since our last sleepover." Indeed it had. I agreed to let them stay, on one condition. We break out the ice-cream.

"God," Rogue moaned, "This ice-cream is freaking delicious." Dark fudge chocolate ripple, a woman's best friend. Although sometimes, if you weren't careful, it went it your thighs.

After the ice-cream, we crashed on the floor, our blankets spread out everywhere. I was lucky to have such good friends.

* * *

Rogue nudged me awake, my eyes opening to a rising sun. "I heard an engine start. Maybe it's Logan." She urged me to get dressed and go check. I really wanted to fucking sleep, but I needed to know.

I slipped on a pair of old blue jeans and raced down the stairs, hoping not to have missed him. The driveway was barren, so I walked over to the garage. Man, Logan better beware of my temper. It's been known to fully takeover once or twice.

The garage door lay wide open, as if someone left in a hurry. His motorcylce was no were in sight. My stomach churned uneasily. I set off in a sprint towards Logan's bedroom. _No, no, no,_ this can't be happening.

"Logan!" I hollered, banging my empty fists on his door. I tested the doorknob, which was unsuprisingly unlocked. My heart skipped a beat. The room had been cleaned and emptied. Fresh white sheets lay folded at the corner of the bed.

He was gone, and with him went my heart.

"No!" I sobbed, falling on my hands and knees. Everything had been a lie. Love was a selfish thing. How stupid I'd been for actually falling for him.

Trying to get hold of myslef, I ran with a blinding speed, to the professor's office. Not even bothering to knock, I flung myself into the room. The professor sat undauntedly at his desk, looking down at his hands.

"Where is he?" I shouted, tears pouring down my cheeks. The professor did nothing but look down at his hands, which were holding an envelope.

"Professor please!" My voice trembled. So begging was my final resort. The old man shuddered.

"Don't do this to me Julie." His eyes no longer twinkling, but somehow shaken. "He had to go. I need you to except that, no questions asked. You could at least do that much for him, if you really, truly loved him." How dare he expect me to understand.

"He left you this." The professor handed me the envelope. "Don't be too hard on him. Logan always did try to do what was best for you, even when it ment he suffered as well."

I greedily ripped it open. Inside, it read...

_Dear Julie,_

_Common kid, don't be too angry with me. I'm only doing what's best for the both of us. I can't tell you were I'm going and I'm sorry for that too. There's so many things I should be sorry for. _

___You know, I never liked when you cried. It _annoyed the shit out of me. Don't be a baby. Take one for the team, but still know that I fucking love you. Don't give up on me yet. I'll be back as soon as I can. While I'm gone, watch out for perverts, as you seem to be heavily attracted to them. I would know.

I coughed up a weak laugh but continued reading.

_Also, I don't want you to turn all shitty and girly and crap. Stay the way you are. Wait for me._

_Love you a whole fucking lot,_

_Logan_

**

* * *

**

**Yes, sad, I know. Don't worry, everything will**_** c**_**ome to terms in chapter nine. REVIEW! Lets get 45 reviews. The longest chapter so far XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised, another chapter for all of you angels who've been reviewing your asses off. Kudo's for you. Like many other authors, writers block does tend to bitch out on me quite a bit, but I keep trying. **

**Anyway, this chapter is longer then usual. I'm a dick and love to leave you hanging at the end, but I'll try to be nice this time. I can't promise that Logan will be back soon, but I'll surely give you some insight. **

**As always, you bitches complete me. Cheers for another chapter finished!**

**I'll see you at the bottom XD**

* * *

_"In love, you don't want to fall softly. You want to fall hard."**-Maya Berheart**_

* * *

"Yuck!" I spat out the over-done coffee, pushing the mug away. Jean walked into the kitchen, wearing a mocking smile. _Ugh, piss of bitch._We'd only spoken when we had to. Most of the time, I did tried my best to ignore her. So I ditched before she had the chance to strike up a conversation.

Three months. He'd been gone for over three months. Not that I blamed him, for others in this place were surely in on it. But I had allies. Rogue and Jubilee were always there for me, as was Rogue's boyfriend Bobby, who I'd come to like. I spent most of my time with them, talking and laughing, just as I'd done when Logan was around. He'd want me to be happy.

That afternoon, Rogue took me shopping and I had no doubt that Bobby would tag along. We shifted from store to store. After a while, our stomachs began to growl. "Can we eat now?" I tugged on Rogue's arm before we could hit another department store.

"Yeah," Bobby chimed in, "All this walking is making me hungry." Rogue rolled her eyes but agreed. We ended up buying Chinese, and sat down in a non-populated area.

Rogue and Bobby held hands under the table. Although I smiled, it felt like a part of me was missing. "So," Rogue mumbled blatantly, "What stores should we go to next? How about..." Bobby and I both groaned in unison. My feet were already hurting.

I glanced around the food court, trying to take my mind off shopping and designer clothes. All around me, people were chatting, having a good time. Even Bobby and Rogue were now engaged in a private conversation.

"I'll be right back." My head was spinning and I needed to get away from it all. Rogue shot me a look of concern but nodded, understanding what was going on. I made a beeline towards the restrooms, skimming through the crowds of people. My sight was dimming. My legs moved faster, trying to avoid bumping innocent bystanders.

By the time I reached the women's bathroom, I could no longer see. My fingers moved against the walls, guiding me. Luckily, I made it to the nearest stall before the vision began.

_"Everything was dark, even the sky, for no moon was shining tonight. I lay, coiled in chains. Unborn silence haunted the room in which I was held prisoner. Fear invaded as voices began to speak._

_"Kill her." My body winced at the iciness in the man's tone. The sound of feet moved closer. I shuddered. My eyes slowly closed as a feeling of defeat arose._

_"Please," I begged, trying not to let the pain seep through. "What do you want?" The voices remained quiet although they seemed to laugh at my ignorance. _

_"Carcayú, kill her!" The man's voice was shaking now. I hadn't understood the first word, for he'd spoken in a different language. My heart pounded loudly against my chest."_

And with that, it was over. The blindness faded away, leaving me frightened and confused. I unlocked the bathroom door and headed back to find Rogue and Bobby.

"There you are!" Rogue sighed impatiently, "You've been gone for almost half an hour." It'd felt like only minutes. I slid down into my seat. Bobby pushed a coke towards me, which I graciously refused.

Bobby's eyebrow's furrowed together, reminding me of Logan. "You look like you could use some caffeine. You're so...how do I put this nicely...you look so lifeless." Indeed, lifeless described my personality at this point in time perfectly.

The rest of the day was spent trying on sweaters, jeans, dresses, scarves...any clothing apparel Rogue could get her hands on. I drew the line when she headed towards the lingerie. "Common Julie, You have such a nice figure, why not show it off?" We ended up spending more money on bra's and underwear then we did anything else. But I had to admit, it was fun.

* * *

"Julianne...Julianne...wake up." I stirred as gentle hands nudged at my shoulder. Scott stood over my bed, wearing a heavy jacket, combat boots and clutching a ragged suitcase. It was still dark outside.

"What's going on?" My words slurred due to lack of sleep. I rubbed my eyes, trying to see clearer.

"You have to go. I've brought you a suitcase." He paused for a moment but then continued. "The Professor needs you to pack necessary items and warm clothes. I'll be escorting you to your destination."

"What-t, Scott, What kind of drugs are you on?" He stared down at me. I uncomfortably attempted to solve the mystery in his eyes, but he held firm.

"I am not obliged to answer questions. Just do as I say and you will be safe." The authority in his tone made me want to obey, but it also frightened me. Reluctantly, I began packing every item my hands came across until I could barely close the suitcase. I grabbed the only winter coat I owned, and followed him down to the garage. We piled my luggage into his Cadillac, and drove off, not bothering to look back.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough."

"It wasn't for his sake, it was for hers."

"I know..."

Voices woke me from an uneventful sleep. I was swathed in a brown parka, snuggled up, head against the car's side window. My breath was visible in the winter weather. The sun was just beginning to rise. "Scott?" I croaked, pulling the coat tighter to my chest.

Scott opened the car door, and helped me out. I wobbled a bit, so used to being cramped up in a car for hours. Professor Xavier sat patiently in his wheelchair, eyeing my nonchalant behavior. We'd parked in some sort of cave entrance. As usual, I couldn't bite back the questions that popped into my head. "Whats going on?"

The professor understood my curiosity, everyone had become so accustomed to it. "My dear," He moved closer to grasp my hand. "You are the first under aged mutant to ever take part in such a high-rate rescue mission. Mind due, it did seem necessary at the time. You will be of great assitantance." The old man smiled, but it was short lived. "But" He grimaced, "I fear that in helping us, you may face great pain. A non receding pain that may control your future ahead." Silence echoed the cave, as each person dared move. "Do you accept?"

Without realizing the truth in his words, I foolishly gave my life, and heart away, in the service of all mutant existence. I nodded, but the professor did not smile, for he recognized my personal fault.

"Who, may I ask, are we rescuing?" I questioned, as they lead me deeper into the mouth of the cave.

Scott grunted, trying to hold back a smile. "Logan."

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Bite me. I gave you a curve ball, I expect reviews back. More to come. Check out my new community** _'The Best X-Men Fanfiction'_** PLEASE SUBSCRIBE! All the best authors are my staff. If you've read** _**Escaping**by Closet Adventuralist_** or **_**The Victor**by FyreFly, _**Those amazing authors have joined my staff, along with many others I haven't listed. So go check it out, and remember to subscribe. **

**After you put fanfiction . net add the link below**

**/community/The_Best_X-Men_Fanfiction/71334/**


	10. Chapter 10

Memories never truly disappear, they just fade away for a while and come back to us when they're needed the most.

-Anonymous

* * *

_Logan handed me a steamy cup of Joe. The warmth felt oddly pleasant on my skin. I made room for him on our grey tattered couch which we'd broken in a couple of months earlier. When we first arrived, it smelled like wet dog, so Logan bought two spray cans of Lysol, and we had a Field day._

_He sprawled out his legs and rested them on my upper thighs. "Pass me the remote, will ya kiddo?" I lightly tossed it, and he caught it with ease. He skimmed through the channels, commenting recklessly on each different program. _

_I blew off his commentary, for I was too entranced with his lips, and the way they complimented his face. I loved his eyes and the way they wrinkled up at the corners whenever he smiled. I loved the way his forehead scrunched when he was deep in thought. _

_"Earth to Julie..." Logan brushed my shoulder with his fingers. "Hey, is anybody home?" He picked up a crumpled piece of paper off the carpet and chucked it at my head. That stopped my ogling, I turned, embarrassed for being caught in the act. Logan smirked and continued flipping through the stations. _

_"Doyouloveme." I blurted, leaving no space between my words. What a stupid question. Hopefully, he hadn't heard me. _

_To my dismay, Logan looked up from the television. __"What?" _

_Shot, this would not go well. I bit my lower lip, trying for as long as possible to avoid the question. Way to spoil the evening, Julie. I was such an idiot. Me and my big blabber mouth. He would never let me live this down. _

_I smiled nonchalantly. "Never mind." Logan frowned and turned off the television. _

_He moved closer. "No, tell me what you said." _

_"It really doesn't matter..." _

_"Tell me."_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"...How about now?"_

_"Not a chance."_

_And the tickling began, just as I knew it would. When I said it would be a rough night, I meant it. By the time he'd finished, my ribcage burned from laughing. __Tickling was his secret weapon, and he knew how to use it. _

_"Alright, alright, I'll tell you." I screamed, and he immediately stopped, pulling my onto his lap. _

_"Yay!" He grinned stupidly, which made me burst out into a fit of giggles once again. His tactics were totally unfair, along with his maturity level. _

_"You looked...so stupid...just a second...ago," I huffed, trying to fill my lungs with air. _

_"Don't you dare try to change the damn subject." He growled mockingly, tugging at my ponytail. My stomach churned in a sickly fashion. _

_"Well...do you really want to know?" Logan pinched my cheek, and I yelped in shock. He would never give up, which was both an annoying, but sensitive quality he had. _

_"What do you think?" He chuckled, both of his arms safely entwined around my waist. The way it should be. _

_I paused for a moment, and then took a deep breath to clam my nerves. "Do you love me?" _

_As I'd guessed, he didn't answer right away. It truly was a deep question, and the response should be well thought-out. Logan's face was almost a grimace, as if he smelled something horrible. _

_Minutes passed, and he continued to stare off into space while I had an anxiety attack. I internaly cursed myself and cited all the bad names I could think of; Loser, Jerk, Shit-bag, Ass hole, Dick head..._

_"Yes." Logan interrupted the pity train, and my heart beat faster. "Yes, I love you."_

_And that's how things went on. It wasn't a sensual relationship. It was unexplainable. We were two halves of a whole._ _Together,_ w_e moved closer to New York City and bought a secluded little condo in Rochester, right off the coast of Lake Ontario. __He posed as my father, and we took on the last name 'Smith'. Logan did his best to stay low key, while I attended public school. _

_When puberty hit, and high school arrived, hormones got the best of me. I'd never had a motherly influence, so Logan, knowing practically nothing about women, promised to take me shopping for 'necesscities' more often. __Those frequent trips to Walmart were often awkward. _

_"I'm suppose your gonna need a box of these?" Logan laughed, poking at a box of tampons on the shelf. I blushed a feverish shade of violet, ignoring his teasing. _

_"Oh," I smiled, mocking him back, "And I suppose you're going to need a box of these." I giggled, handing him a packet of condoms. He smirked in defeat and backed away to give me space. _

_As head of the house, I made dinner, which was often beans in a can or cold fish sticks. I had to hand it to him, he had a stomach of steel, literally. _

_My first year of high school, I caught the flu and was bedridden for over two weeks. Logan was a nervous wreck and spent most of his time cursing. But he made a mean chicken noodle soup... even if it was from a can. _

_In late February the following year, we found Professor Xavier. Actually, he found us. We spent the next year with him. I attended classes, while Logan went out on missions. __We were almost, in a sense, happy to be together. But duty called, and he left, disappearing from my life for years at a time. _

_Until, finally, he came back. Of course I'd grown up angry with him, but he soon changed my mind. I fell in love again, just as I'd done a long time ago. _

So that's our story, cheesy as it may be, but suttle to say the least. That's why I have to help him. It's almost like a debt to pay, because I owe him... for everything.

I would stop at nothing, to safe him.

Nothing.

**

* * *

**

***** I've come back from the dead! YES! It's been the longest time since I updated. Review, as always and tell me what you guys think. A new chapter is on it's way so BE PREPEARED. **

**Thanks for all the support.**

**-Carolyn**


End file.
